Patriot Mark II
Overview The Patriot Mark II armor arose out of concerns raised in the field testing of the Patriot Mark I. John T. Jefferson had already had several of the main ideas on the boards but the field test proved which ones to include in the final version to be used in the future. The Patriot Mark II thus might be considered the first production model of the Patriot armors. From the Journal of the Patriot The field test of the battlesuit concept was successful and well also a failure. Obviously it was a success in that we managed to save the children and teachers without loss of life. The failure was in that the Punk Kid was able to escape along with his one remaining henchmen. Lack of a Radio. I don't know how many times while designing the suit I've watched the Iron Man movies and The Avengers. I have no idea why I did not include a radio in the prototype. Needless to say better cooperation with the police could have aided in the capture of the Punk Kid. The MK II addresses this failure by installing a Hi Range Radio Frequency package into it that is capable of receiving and sending transmissions. Lack of Nightvision. While I took the prototype for a spin in the daytime the Ukrainians working for the Punk Kid cut power to the school. This rendered some areas dark making it harder to make an inspection, see where they were and react more quickly to the situation. The Mk II addresses this by including night vision option in the expanded sensors package. Lack of Speed. I was delayed nearly an hour even getting to the school. In an emergency that is unacceptable. I've devised in the Mk II version a way to boost the armor's flight system enabling the suit to fly at up to 1300mph. I'm hoping to push the limits further in the future but that should enable me to respond to threats quickly and efficiently. Ineffective Flares. The original flare system was well only useful against an unprepared assailant. I had success with it as I encountered the first two men but their reinforcements had their firing goggles on rendering my flare gun ineffective. I've managed to improve on the flare design, I still believe sensory deprivation to be an effective means of removing a threat. The new design should penetrate regular off the shelf technologies like firing goggles and sunglasses the older version could not. Unfortunately to achieve this range has had to suffer due to larger flares, and also the suit will only be able to carry a limited number of flares. Undetected Enemy. One of the Ukrainians got the drop on me because he was able to use a White Noise device to cancel out his sounds. I've increased the suits capability to include a broader range of sound detection, it is hoped that this will prevent another such event. Near Sensory Overload. The Ukrainians using a previously unknown yet highly effective grenade nearly overloaded the suits visual and audio capabilities. Had they managed to do so it is very likely I'd be dead. The addition of a Radar system should provide a reliable back up in the future. During the battle it also occurred to me that had the Ukrainians been using armor piercing or penetrating rounds they may have caused me actual bodily injury. In this day and age of terrorism I should have anticipated this. The new Mark II armor uses a newer composite that should render most armor piercing and penetrating rounds no more effective than a regular bullet. How was I able to accomplish such miraculous leaps. Largely I was able to piggyback some systems together and this enabled me to save space and weight sufficiently to add the additional capacity. Maybe in ten more years we'll be at Stark level of technology. Capabilities General Enhanced Strength: The suit enhanced the strength of the user. It enabled the user to quadrouple their normal lift limits. Enhanced Recovery: The suit enhanced the recovery rate of the wearer through a series of stim drips fed to the user. Flare: Upgraded from the Mark I version the Mark II flare should be capable of defeating almost all off the shelf flash defense. However to accomplish this the flare has a much shorter range, and the suit can only carry eight flares due to their size. Shell Package Reinforced Armored Shell: The Mark II armor was composed of a harder space age polymer that would protect it from armor piercing and penetrating rounds that the Mark I shell could not. Protected Environment: The suit was built with a thermal vacuum glove that would regulate the bodies temperature and pressure enabling the wearer to survive readinly in such environments. The air was filtered and recycled through the suit cutting off any potential biological or chemical attacks, and scrub to remove any radiation contaimanents. Protected Systems: The suit was built with protected systems to prevent drains from overly affecting the suits functions. Protected Senses: The suit contained tinted eye covers as well as auditory suppressors for the ears, to protect against sensory overload. Flight Package Upgraded Flight System: Improved over the Mark I suit the Mark II could fly at speeds of up to 1300 mph. In addition seals in the suit enabled the user to use the flight system in a liquid environment as well as gaseous one. Sensor Package Enhanced Senses: The suit enhanced the senses of the wearer. This was a broad enhancement to all senses the user might use. Nightvision: A new adaptation to the eye covers enabled the wearer to see equally in day or not. Radar: A Radar system as a backup to the wearer's visual and hearing abilities was added in case the suit were to ever suffer a sensory overload. Ultrasonic Hearing: The suit magnified the wearer's hearing into ultrasonic ranges enabling them to hear a broader spectrum than a normal human. Hi Range Radio Perception: A hi tech radio that could receive and transmit on pretty much any bandwidth was added to the suit to help coordinate with police and other agencies.